Eatle
Eatle is Ben's Oryctini alien. Powers Eatle can eat anything. He then shoots lasers out of his horn. He is the swaggiest alien and has many layers. When Eatle experiences intense emotion, he morphs into his Primal form, which has greatly enhanced strength in addition to his usual powers. History OMC In The Situation Escalates Considerably, Ben turned into him, then stood around for a few minutes. In Lake Monster Basketball, he ate the ball. In Ferrick 10, Ferrick 10 used him (named Perfection) to attack Ben. In How Eatle Saved Christmas, Eatle dueled Farquaad. He then appeared 15 more times after Gaben broke the mold. In Buamann Takes Ogre, he fought Buamann and managed to sever his arm. In Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo, he tried to fight Simian, then chased Billy Larry away. In I Dream of Eatle, he appeared briefly in a dream, but changed quickly when he discovered that his presence was killing Shrek disguised as Eatle. In Rath on Anur Phaetos, he fought Captain Nemesis, but was defeated. In AmpFibian is Special, he used his Primal form to defeat Farquaad and kill Dr. Animo, avenging AmpFibian. In Marriland and Diagon, Ben turned into him reflexively after being startled by the Obamacopter. In The New Secret of Chromastone, AF Ben used him in a flashback to fight Sugilite. Later, present Ben used him to attempt to defeat Sugilite, but failed. In The Great Retcon, he killed Ellen in The Unstoppable Nanomech. In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, 11 year old Ben used him to fight the Farquaads. In Upchuck's Charming Day, Prince Charming used him to fight Ben. Later, Ben used him to defeat Charming. In Malwire, Ben used Haywire Eatle to try and defeat the Faction, but he wasn't swaggy enough. Later, Ben used normal Eatle to actually defeat them. In The Deed to Alien X, he fused with Shocksquatch to form Eatsquatch. In The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour, Ben and all the good alt Bens used him to attack Quaad Ben. In Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon!, he defeated Trombipulor. In Ben and Kev: 720 Blaze It, Kev used him to eat Zomboso. In The Negative Bautenn: Part 1, he fought the Negative Bautenn. In The Negative Bautenn: Part 2, he was defeated by Buamann. Later, he defeated Buamann's robot. In A Quaad in Time, young Ben used him twice to fight Sixsix and Farquaad. Farquaad briefly used him when he had the Omnitrix. In The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper, he defeated Evil Crashhopper, Wendy, and Sublimino. In The Final Frontehr, he appeared during a glitch. In The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc, OS Ben used him for the first time to defeat Farquaad. In the present, Ben used him to kill Thelonious and destroy Farquaad's castle. FA In Eh New Beginning, he fought Evil Shocksquatch. In He Floats Among Us, he broke into Transyl's lair. In Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom), he fought Danny DeVito, who he thought was Farquaad. In PastSex/SwagSounds, Louis used him to fight Pindar Rothschild. In The End of OMC, Ra'ad Ben used him to vore and kill Ferrick. In Inspection Day, he fought Justin Trudeau. TAOO In Zayn is Engaged, he butt into Obama's conversation In Goodbye Eatle, he was shot with anti-swag. In Eatle's Farewell, he died. Later, Gaben brought him back to life with a new look. Previous versions of him appeared in a flashback. Stick 10 In Albedo and Eon are Stupid Idiots, Ben used Eatle to fight the evil Bens. Appearances OMC *The Situation Escalates Considerably *Lake Monster Basketball *Ferrick 10 (by Ferrick 10, Perfection) *How Eatle Saved Christmas x16 *Buamann Takes Ogre *Invasion of the Body Snalbaydo *I Dream of Eatle (dream) *Rath on Anur Phaetos *AmpFibian is Special *Marriland and Diagon *The New Secret of Chromastone (by AF Ben) *The New Secret of Chromastone *The Great Retcon *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered (by 11 year old Ben) *Upchuck's Charming Day (by Prince Charming) *Upchuck's Charming Day *Malwire (Haywired with Clockwork) *Malwire *The Deed to Alien X *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour (by all alt Bens except Quaad Ben) x22 *Billy Larry's Monsterrific Pacopalooza Telethon! *Ben and Kev: 720 Blaze It (by Kev) *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 *The Negative Bautenn: Part 2 x2 *A Quaad in Time (by 12 year old Ben) x2 *A Quaad in Time (by Farquaad) *The Expected Unvirtue of Crashhopper *The Final Frontehr *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc (by OS Ben) *The Drek Crusade of the Knights of Duloc FA *Eh New Beginning x2 *He Floats Among Us *Hallomcween Spooktacular (of Spooky Doom) *PastSex/SwagSounds (by Louis, past) *The End of OMC (by Ra'ad Ben) *Inspection Day TAOO *Zayn is Engaged *Goodbye Eatle *Eatle's Farewell x2 Stick 10 *Albedo and Eon are Stupid Idiots Trivia *He is from Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *His predator is Vomitle *He is perfection *He was the most used alien in OMC *Eatle has more appearances in OMC than there are episodes of UA *He was the last alien used in OMC *He had 69 appearances in OMC *The transformation thing from that one episode was a new function, primal forms, I intended to introduce as a sort of Ultimate replacement and to get some scrapped original series concept art in there. I scrapped it ultimately, but I had a design for primal Upchuck as well. See Also *Ultimate Eatle *Eatle/Gallery *Stick 10 wiki page Category:Aliens Category:Swaggy Seven